Field
The disclosure relates generally to multi-layer composite structures, and more particularly to such structures with metal laminae and non-metal laminae. More specifically, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for additive manufacturing of a three-dimensional object using metal laminae and non-metal laminae.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,360 (to S. W. Lindal) purports to disclose a process in which during the manufacture of beams, vertical laminations of wood are held securely in an opposite bending moment to that anticipated after their erection in a building. While so held, they are relatively moved to respective sides of a vertical metal lamination or laminations, which in turn are optionally longitudinally pulled at the bottom of each of their respective ends. Then all vertical laminations are moved together under compressive forces and secured with fasteners. Optionally, the fasteners may be formed from and remain a part of the metal lamination or laminations. After securement by fasteners and then upon release from bending, pulling and compressive forces, the derived pre-stressed wood and metal beam is ready for inclusion in an overall structure.